Infiltration of Yamataikoku: Mistrust Amongst Allies
Daigaru Meitochi, Otoshi Nagare, and Ezemaru Kimza were travelling north to Yamataikoku to find and kidnap the leader of the village, Himiko. Daigaru and Otoshi figured that if they could kidnap such a high-ranking official, they could tip the war to their contractor's side. Ezemaru had his disagreements though. If they did succeed, and that was quite a large if, they might be faced with a more determined opponent. Not to mention that the infiltration itself would require that three fight an innumerable amount of opponents. Besides, kidnapping an official was an assignment they weren't given. This would only lead to a thicker sense of tension later on. Ezemaru couldn't disagree or fight back for now though. He knew that his allies were after his Guardian Beast Bukarok, and if he tried to stop them, he'd only harm himself. Daigaru and Otoshi were both powerful shinobi and their combined power might've overwhelmed him. He had to find a way to get around this plan, but how could he do it? Himiko looked out the carriage window and watched as the distance from Yamataikoku increased. She looks over to sorahime "well it is really good o have you back" himiko said with a smile on her face. Sorahime smiled back "too bad we have to deal with another war". She looks out the carriage window "I guess I will have to wait to spend time with my little ones". ON the far side of the side Fa' rao, Saikuron, and Suraisā Nakano were slowly approaching Yamataikoku My warriors we have no other purpose here outside of acquiring the forbidden jutsu not for mine own use but for the new ally who shall accompany us soon.. I knew there was a reason you had us brought all the way out.. Suraisa remarked.. unlike you some of us do walk you know she snorted.. Thou shalt no falt my ways, nor my decision for I have a plan.. a dream that shall be seen through Fa' rao said smoothly as he floated forward.. IM just gad were not sitting around.. once we link up with the rest of our team we will be unstoppable, but first I want this forbidden jutsu too.. It will give me the chance to increase my lethality in battle.. Saikuron said.. Trouble not my disciple for once we have what we need we shall cleanse this village and purge it down to the last brick and building.. Fa' rao said as he floated on Daigaru, Otoshi, and Ezemaru reached the outskirts of the village when Daigaru motioned them to stop. Seeing as assaulting the building head on would lead to unneeded violence, Daigaru formulated a plan. Using the Perpertual Night technique, Daigaru would provide cover while Otoshi and Ezemaru stormed the city. The instant darkness would disorient Yamataikoku's troops and allow the two to become involved in less fights. Both Otoshi and Ezemaru were S-ranked ninja, so they could probably handle a few jōnin. "I'm starting now," Daigaru said, weaving hand signals, "I'll use my Guardian Beast chakra to boost the darkness and cover the whole village. Go now!" Daigaru then lifted his hands into the sky and the blue sky began bleeding black until the all of the sky above Yamataikoku was darkened. Taking this as a start, Ezemaru and Otoshi raced towards the village and attacked the shinobi standing guard there. Their mission was to kidnap the Shaman Queen Himiko and not to kill anyone they ran into. Simply opting to knock them some distance away, Otoshi and Ezemaru ran through their opposition and made it into town. Deep inside, Ezemaru was still impartial towards this mission he was on. He originally wanted to be neutral and avoid this war at any cost. If it wasn't for his Guardian Beast and having missing-nin and ANBU from all over the world after him, he'd be safe too. Ezemaru cursed his situation and thought of some way to sabotage this mission. He refused to be some tool to help a power-hungry wretch like Daigaru obtain absolute power over the world. "It seems like we have some visitors" replied Himiko as the sky turned to night. Sorahime looked out the carriage window "I'm pretty sure they are coming for you" she stated as she turned to Himiko. "Well then let them come, I has been a while since I had a battle" she smiles "we will be there soon" stated himiko as she stared out the window. Kaname looked up "finally, he has came" he stated with a smile on his face "now I can get what I want". Chikayo walked though the land of shamans, she looks up and sees a large black dome over Yamataikoku "it seems like someone's throwing a surprise party". Fa' rao looked up with the rest of his team and noticed the incoming darkness that was covering the village and he could help but think this was an omen of his return into the world... Looks like someoen else has plans for this village to.....Fa' rao said gazing at the sky He smiled a sinister smile.. Saikuron... between my jutsu and your abilities thou knows thy mission correct Fa' rao sated as he floated towards him... Saikuron smiled devilishly of course I do all i need is to find the right person and were good....... Excellent Fa' rao placed his hands forward and used Dust Release: Decomposition of the World Matrix which also blanketed half of the village hoping to make the people of the village violently sick, part one of Fa' raos divide and conquer plan.. Shall we begin now Saikuron.. NO problem Saikuron used Energy Release Phazonic Theory Kinectic Inversion which allows him to break into particles that would drift over the village being inhaled by the villages ands gather information from their minds by entering intot he bloodstream that flowed directly to the brains hoping to find the key piece of information of the forbidden jutsus... Suraisa you with me Fa' rao stated.... As events unfolded the Great Tree begins to shine, and releases a screeching noise. "It seems we are under attack" Sorahime started as she stepped out of the carriage and into the village. Himiko stepped out of the carriage, as she does the great tree shines brighter and releases a great wind though out the village. She and Sorahime, begins walking into the village. On the other side of the village Chikayo hears the screech, it seems like your home is under attack" Zior spoke within her. She looks at the now shining great tree "I guess we should, go have have some fun" she replied with an evil grin. Kaname looks up as the deals with a few konoha ninja "so I was right" he grins "to think they would attack the village while I was way" he activates his Sharingan and warps into another dimension. While inside he snaps his fingers, this cuases mirrors to form around him, an image of Yamataikoku appears on one of them. He places his hand on it, as he does an images of a young girl and a uniquely dressed man appears. He smiles "found you", he quickly enters the mirror. He instantly appears in front of Fa' rao and Suraisa. Fa' rap who contiuned to float forward until a warp gate opened in frong of him and a man appeared before him..... it appears he possesses the same eye and Jutsu as a ally of mine uses. Art thou a member of this village.. of so you have sealed your fate.. To stand i the my path is to dance with the devil... I will put you through more pain than thought phyiscally possible Fa' rao Stated... You've got some nerve coming here in front of us like this interruptiing our plan.. but if you want to fight then bring it........ Suraisa said as she began to get ready for battle For your sake I hope thou does not possess an kekkei genkai, becuase if so I will rip it out your blood and harvest it for the use of my Idealogy Fa' rao said as he braced for battle Suraisa right behind him Otoshi and Ezemaru continued taking down any opponents that got in their way and made it to the center of the village. They turned around to be greeted by a large force of enemies, all ready to attack. Otoshi knew that Ezemaru had his doubts about this mission and he might would've tried to sabotage it, so he decided to keep the container of Bukarok busy until he reached Himiko's location. "I'm going on ahead," Otoshi said to Ezemaru, "Deal with this garbage and come and follow me. Don't screw this up, Ezemaru." Ezemaru let out a scoff as Otoshi ran off. "Don't worry about me," he said. "I can handle these ninja as if they were children." He then closed his eyes and oepned them again, revealing the splendor of his Senchūgan. He then created a vortex and jumped into it. He then jumped out of another and fell into the group of opposing ninja. He spun on his hand and knocked a few down with a low sweeping kick. Saikuron who was still dispersed around the village in his Particle stages began to reform and he had spread enough of his influcence around the village and began to collect info.. while he was processing all this information he laid his eyes on two figures who he did not know whether to make of them as allies or enemies..... Ill just watch the developments and see if these two know something interesting, of this villages secrets.... for now they to seem to be agasint this village, btu that doesnt make them our allies.. time will tell as kept processing information in his mind. Otoshi continued running past people, who were beginning to fall ill. He wondered what was going on to make this all happen, but the time to think about such things would come later. For now, he had a mission to accomplish and become one step closer to helping Daigaru obtain his full power again. Otoshi was forced to stop as he ran into a group of shinobi in front of him. Realizing the elder was not an ally, the encricled him and brandished their weapons. Otoshi let out a wordless chuckle and grabbed his Steel-Reinforced Cane, spinning it rapidly in his right hand. As his enemies approached him, he dodged the first shinobi's attack and struck him in the gut, knocking him some distance away. He then spun around and delievered a rapid combo on another ninja, kicking him into a wall. He ducked under a third's sword swing and weaved a series of hand signals, creating a large tornado that slammed four shinobi and sent them flying. However, there were still seven left to go. Dammit, he thought, These shinobi don't know when to give up. I hope that Ezemaru is done on his end. This mission is getting complicated, if by a little Near the outskirts of the village, Daigaru had finished concentrating chakra into his ninjutsu. Brushing off his pants, he gazed into the village ahead and black chakra began to form around him. He prepared to enter the village, kidnap Himiko, and crush it. "That should keep the darkness around for an hour at best," he said, "Now, a god shall descend upon these feeble mortals." A grin forms on kaname's face as he stared at Fa'rao completely ignoring Suraisa "dance with the devil" kaname laughs "I have battled against compared to that a dance is childs play". Kaname's chakra begins to become visible "harvest my kekkei genkai" kaname laughs "it seems we are both after something here". "Well, well if it isn't little Suraisa" Chikayo replied as she appeared in a tree. "To think you would come and help attack the village". She jumps down begins Fa'rao and Suraisa. On the other side of the village Sorahime and Himiko walks down the street and sees people falling ill "to think they would even attack the villages" himiko stated. She stares at the great tree, her eyes begins to flash . The great tree shines and releases a green pollen into the air, as it flows into the air it begins healing the villagers. Himiko looks at the villagers her chakra begins to erupt sending out pulses though out the village. As she does the great tree begins to let out several screeches. Sorahime looks at himiko who's charka begins to grow dark "this is bad". Fa' rao smirked that we do but shall I tell you that when I harvest that Kekkei genkai I will rip the Blood and bone marrow from you very flesh and keep you alive during the process...... I am beyond the power you pathetic shinobi wield today... its just weaker versions of what the Rikudo Sennin wielded back in my time.. Fa' rao stated... Worst all of all You wield a dojutsu making it that much easier to be done with you... I have battled them all Rinnegan at full power, sharingan, byukugan, ''..Fa' rao mocked him..... ''Compared to me you are nothing but excrement wielding Useful Kekkei Genkai the only reason I acknowledge your pitiful existance and that will soon be mine Fa' rao laughed as began to glow... Now battle me. Suraisa noticed an old friend of the village and couldnt help but be reminded of a life she long left behind.... Times change people change..as time went on I began to see the true meaning of what a village was.. and I refused to be apart of a lie any longer... I understand that places you against me but if thats the way the cookie crumbles.. then so be it Suraisa gt ready for battle Meanwhile Kaname smiles "you think you will have an advantaged because I have a dōjutsu" kaname laughs "you are nothing but a relic of the past". Kaname looks at him "lets see what you can do oldman". Chikayo looks at Suraisa "I don't think you want to do this my little Suraisa" replied Chikayo as an evil grin forms on her face. Ezemaru reached the location of the Great Tree and he gazed at its marvelling sight, wondering how he was going to convince Himiko to leave and hide somewhere while he tried to find some way to hinder his comrades. He refused to be used and taken advantage of. He looked behind him to see that Otoshi was still dealing with the shinobi in his way. The Perpetual Night technique seemed to be done, for Daigaru was on the move. Ezemaru raced further toward the tree, preparing for the worst. As Himiko's chakra raged, the great tree released a bright light which consumed her and Sorahime. Moment later they appear at the base of the great tree, she beings walking and sees an unknown figure coming towards her. Ezemaru slid to a stop in front of Himiko and Sorahime, getting one knee and bowing lowly. "I am Ezemaru Kimza, former Fourth Iyokage of the destroyed Hidden Village of Arizogakure," he said,"You must get out of here now. I know of you, Himiko, and as I speak, two of my companions are coming to your location to kidnap you. They want your power and they want to sway the tides of the war. I have come ahead of them to deliver this information. But, if I must show you I no true harm, so be it." Saikuron slowly put himself back together through the particles he had traveling around and became quite interested in this power that this man spoke of as in the distance he saw two more shinobi slowly closing the gap between him and this person.. Ill play it safe for now and listen out for this power if may spark interest of Fa' rao we are still a ways off from our goal Project Restoration .. according to my free roaming radicals 55% of the villages population were infected byt Fa' rao dust release Spores... it is almost time for the siege to take hold... Saikuron said as he hovered around the conversation. Himiko looked at the man bowing in front of her "so it is your men that are attacking my village!" patterns in her eyes begins to form. "I will wipe all of them out myself, I will allow you to live since you attempted to warn me". She begins walking, but a barrier form around her. Fumetsu instantly appears infrot of the barrier. "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow to you to fight" he replied before turning an looking outward. "Fine I will allow you and sorahime to deal with this, If I feel it is talking too long I will end it my self". She then turns to Ezemaru "well then Ezemaru Kimza, tell me about the ones attacking the village." "They are Daigaru Meitochi and Otoshi Nagare," Ezemaru explained, "both members of the Shinjiro Tenga Group. They are not to be underesitmated, for they are very powerful. Daigaru has vast chakra reserves and power over all five primary elements. Otoshi is weaker than him, but his kenjutsu is great and he has the power of Yin-Yang Release on is side." Ezemaru looked up into the dark sky, growling. "They must be stopped." Meanwhile, on the edge of the village, Daigaru was killing any shinobi in his way. He didn't care about those people's meager lives. All he wanted was to reach Himiko and utilize her power as soon as possible. He caught wind of a large chakra signature and raced to its location as fast as he could. "It doesn't matter how strong they are, attacking my village and harming villagers is the work of cowards" she looks at Sorahime and Fumetsu. "Deal with them or I will do it" she creates a chair and sits down. Fumetsu and Sorahime look at each other before turning toward Ezemaru "I you say you mean no harm watch over her, I would rather not allow her to fight" replied Sorahime as she and Fumetsu begins to walk way. Saikuron watched over the young female ninja and spotted a familair face one that apart of his own group Daigaru. Saikuron thought whats he doing here.... Guess he has his own agenda as well... this just became interesting.. looks like I will be joining the fight after all Saikuron said overjoyed.. a''nd here I thought I was just going to be on watch dog duty'' Saikuron put himself back together completely and awaited for Daigaru to reach the location before he joined the fray. Daigaru's Gamble Daigaru finall reached Himiko's location and dropped down onto the area. Otoshi followed after him a few seconds after him, trailed by a few Yamataikoku shinobi. Ezemaru's eyes narrowed when he saw the two of them ahead and turned towards them. He stepped forward and he closed his eyes and opened them again, revealing the full splendor of his Senchūgan. "This is how it's going to be, Ezemaru?" Daigaru asked, seeming not surprised at the least by this development. "I always knew you were a traitorous dog." "I am not traitorous," Ezemaru snapped back, "I am only following what's right. Had we been commanded to come here, I'd come with little complaints, but we were not. Your plans are halted here. My Guardian Beast is staying with me." "This only gives us a reason to extract your beast here and now," Otoshi laughed, "I'm going to enjoy crushing your bones." Fa' rao & Suraisa vs Kaname & Chikayo Fa' rao expression changed no longer speaking in his usual dialect. Ill say it once more Im out of your league... and Relics are known to last and stand the test of time.. something you will never live or breath to do.. and Having a dojutsu doesn spell doom Ive faced the sages full powered Rinnegan.. theres nothing a sharingan can do especially when you cant use it Fa' rao body glowed a bright warm white light and he used Second Dynasty: Atum-Ra's Illumination which lit his body up with a light that could damage all 6 muscles in the eye making it impossible to capture and reflect light by penetrating the mucus that covers the yes and incinerates .. making it impossible to acitvate Dojutsu for a full 24 hours... Funny thing is stranger.. my body can glow like this for the duration of our battle or until you knock me out.. even attempting to activate your dojutsu will cause you to bleed in pain from the eyes... Theres a reason I was the Sages main student and it was because In our battle I took away his eyes his full powered Rinnegan was powerless before me fa' rao mocked.. NOW what is a wee little soldier such as yourself going to do.. you can't use your precious Sharingan ... same eyes just a different person using it Fa' rao said in a bored voice... Now let see how wel you ca fight with your life on the line Fa' rao said as a voice spoke over his voice and he used Dust Release: Subatomic Closure of the Ancient World creating a rotating sphere of dust release which was to crash on him and slowly erase him.... Your nothing but my next victim. Fa' rao said IM sorry my dear aunt that you think it you who will need to be sorry, I mean you no harm Its the village idealogy I can no longer be apart of.. and the fact this village uses my family for their own goals.. Y''ou, my mother, father sister and even my own grandmother were tools this villages wielded and will throw away onc they are done.. I wil not have my family treated as such .. we deserve better.. why do you insist to love a village that simply will toss you qaside when you are no longer useful.. WHY DO LOVE A VILLAGE THAT DOES NOT LOVE YOU BACK.. i WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS ANY LONGER'' Suraisa pleaded with her aunt.. '' Please understand you had a hand in raising me and I cant bring myself to harm you..... but if you leave me no choice I will..'' step aside Suraisa asked once more Kaname smiles and snaps his fingers a ice rose garden erupts from the ground and wraps around the sphere. Kaname looks as Fa'rao, he snaps his fingers releasing a massive stream of blaze chakra toward him "listen and listen well, I do not need my Sharingan to fight, I have grown past that". Fa' rao yawned.. Blaze Release.. how elementary... if this is how you fight Dust Release: Divine Ziggurat which created a massive gridlock net of Dust release chakra, it completely sliced through the blaze release jutsu and destroyed its molecular structure nullifying it as continued its pace toward Kaname... This jutsu was meant to slice and dissassemble an enemies jutsu and a human body down to its molecular structure that goes for you as well child.... Ill just have to find your scattered remains in the wind... Fa' rao laughed Chikayo smiles "you think you can harm me child!" Zior speaks as it temporarily takes control of her. Chikayo regains control "I don't know what your new friends have told you, but we all have made our choices" her eyes begins to change. "I have made my choice when I left and again after I attacked it, even then I was welcomed back with open arms". Chikayo chakra begins to grow foul "if your father couldn't beat me what makes you think you can" she replied. Its not what my friends told me its what Ive learned in my time away.. and Ive made my choices as well and I live with them.. If my father could not beat you then I will succeed where he failed but I want to avoid anymore conflict with my own family.. so Again I say Stand down Suraisa said this time more demanding with a grave serious tone. Kaname swings his hand releasing a freezing wave, upon with the net it isntantly freezes it in place. He the claps his hands together and creates a spear, he then releases it towards fa'rao. As it travels it beings freezing the surroundings in ice. "I guess you have" replied Chikayo, "and you have to deal with them". She create several swords around Suraisa. You fight direct, and confidently which is respectable but yet techniques desire something more Fa' rao said as he used Second Dynasty: Airspace of Shu creating a ripple shock wave in the local air space destablizing the jutsu causing it to dissappear.. In my observation of your abilites you seem to have highly exaggerated opinion of them selves, and you relish in playing a games to feel out my abilities and tendancies within a battle and make tactics accordingly to uses this against me .. I do the same thing but I wont allow that brain of yours to cook up anything and since you willingly give me that Arctic Release Ill just have to resort to drastic measures.. Fa' rao clapped his hands since Fa' rao is always floating and never really walking or makes contact with the ground and Used Infinite Embrace which created a pink barrier around Kaname encasing him in it stealing away his chakra... This jutsu will remain until I decide you' chakra has been drained enough, or you find a way out.. the latter of which you will find quite difficult Fa' rao smirked. Suraisa Saw the jutsu and thought about what she could do to defend herself as a list of thing went thorugh her head one thing came to mind.. The chakra soul is a very powerful tool to possess.. but everything has a weakness and its a matter of time and place Suraisa .. I understand you are only doing what you must.. but I do this for us, You may be content with being the blade of the village until you rust and are tosses aside .. but I will not.. My intentions are good I dont why you cant see that Aunt Chikayo.. but this is the path life has set for us. i arrived at this my asnwer my self not with his help she said pointing at fa' rao who was currently in battle but if you still want to protect this village then its time to show my worth.. she used Pressure Release: Falling Star around the area of her aunt forcing her and her swords into the ground with great force even causign great damage to the area. As his chakra was being absorbed kaname snaps his fingers a mirror appears underneath him. He then sinks into the mirror which soon shatters, he then appears behind Fa'rao. He overs his hands in ice and touches Fa'rao's back, as he does it begins to freeze. Typical attack fa' rao said as he instantly used Mist Body Technique which caused his body to turn into mist nwhihc negates the use of all Physical attacks and ninjutu. based attacks on him. Maybe you didnt understand me when i said this eariler you ninja in the modern day form wield nothing but watered down jutsu from my era.. and is sicken me to say I thought your generation would surpass us.. but I was wrong... but dont worry in this world Im going to create Im correcting that and getting rid of all modern day ninjutsu Fa' rao said as he put himself back together.. We have played long enough and I have things to do and time to do them in.. so if you dont mind Im skipping the rest of the warmup.. he said as he used Dust Release: Primordal opening of the Ancient System which created a massive cone over the head of kaname that hardened and had an eye on it in which the it locked ontow him and it opened and began firing Dust Release shots in various shapes instantly destroying whatever it touched on a molecular level the ground the village whatever was in its path I wanna see you try and freeze this.. this jutsu rapidly attacks thing and creatures on a molecular level almost erasing it from existance.. and you are next in his line of sight Chikayo smiled as she came out of the attack unharmed. "IS that all" she replied as she looked toward Suraisā, she then leans forward an disappears before instantly reappearing directly infront of Suraisā. With great force she punches Suraisā in the stomach sending her flying back. Suraisa take the full force of the punch but catches her self and regains her balance.. perfect she said Eight Gates and opened the 1st gate of Opening and flew forward at great speeds and returned the favor smashing he fist into her aunt Stomach causing a great sound as Suraisa strenght increased by 20% adding more force to her standard punch.. Dont think that because my favored place of combat is distance that I can not fight up close and personal.. because I can Suraisa said As the attacks begin rain down kaname makes the serpent seal, a large green snake appears around him before entering his body. His eyes change into that matching the serpents. He then disappears without a trace, moments later the attack begins to freeze as it does kaname appears on the top of the attack "everything is capable of been frozen, if not from the outside, then the inside is". "I guess your father didn't tell you, to attack me in close range" replied Chikayo as she grabbed Suraisa's hand a grin formed on her face, she then pushes the damage form Suraisa's attack back onto her. She then begins rapidly punching Suraisa with great force, not letting go until the last punch. Im impressed... I wont lie.. rather than fight it out why dont you join my cause.. You can work with some of the worlds greatest shinobi ever amassed... you can still pursue you own goals, learn Ancient Techniques from me that have been lost to the world, all you have to do is help me and the team in the cause of destroying the system of government that has become villages.. and in return these ancient techniques can be yours we will even help with your goals.... as you will be given a partner to ensure your safety..... just thinks about the techniques you could have at your disposal Fa' rao offered... waiting for Kanames reply I graetly underestimated her ability.. Guess I didnt know much about this chakra soul ability as I thought I did.... just becauase my father couldnt beat her doesnt mean I cant hurdle this wall... Suraisa used Nova Release: Hypervelocity Star with her free hand catching her aunt in the stomach and due to the close range there was not enough time to dodge due to the pure speed of this jutsu as she let the jutsu go off just as the last punch hit her causing both of them to fly back... You are talented, after all if my father couldnt beat you what chance do I have.. but I will say this beating you a priority or a mission objective.. you are simply a side objective... I hope you dont think I didnt come here without some sort of plan for whoever I would have to face. Surasia said as she stood back up on her feet. Kaname vanished then appeared on the ground he looks at Fa'rao "Though your offer does sound nice, I have my own goals and I'm sure someone like you would not like it". Kaname smiles "destroying the worlds system of government, sounds like another that attacked this land, too bad for him he underestimated the will of the people". He looks of into the distance "I need no partner, I only need one thing from you". Chikayo smiled as a shirt was burned a little "I hope it's a good plan then" she begins to flow chakra into her arm, moments later a seal covers her arm. "Lets see what you can do" relied Chikayo as she created two golems next to her. two things I never underestimate is the power people can hold in place of hope I learned that eras ago... and dont misunderstand my intentions I have other goal as well such as recreating and harvesting all kekkei Genkai back to its original form, the one true ninjutsu.. as I stated before the modern day ninjutsu has become watered down and weak version of what myself and the sage used.. so many years ago. Depending on what your goal is will tell me whether or not I like it... and what is it from me that you seek.. we may be able to come to terms Fa' rao stated as he hovered in the air. looking at the golems and didnt know what to expect.. up to this point my aunt has the element of surprise... she knows more about my abilites than I know about hers.... Im going to have to play this by ear and sight.... Ive gotten stronger since my training and there are moves I want to try but not at the expense of my killing my aunt or provoking her to kill me...... This is a tough decision When you tired to attack the village what was going through your mind Aunt Chikayo what were your emotions, what drove you to change the way you have.. becuase I dont understand Suraisa said confused. "The true form of kekkei genkai, sounds interesting" kaname's eyes begins to glow as the sun reflected off of his serpent eyes. "I guess I have no harm in telling you since you told me". He begins to think back, but then looks at Fa'rao "my goal is to return to Takamagahara, and for that I need is a jutsu you possess called the Divine Sealing: Amen-Ra Karnak and the Sumerian zone of The Elysium Seal". Chikayo looked at Suraisa "emotions.....I had no emotion other then wanting to see just how strong I could get." She smiles "I have found, just how strong I could get, but later I found that gaining power is nothing. After seeing the damage I caused through my lust for power, I finally understood what it means to have true power." I see .. theres no harm in that... besides Your goals dont really conflict with mine Fa' rao stated..... as far the Divine Sealing: Amen-Ra Karnak its quite simple actually. I created this move to use on the my sensei eras ago but I was imprisoned... I will teach the semantics of this aproach.. if you are willing to listen.. the Sumerian zone of The Elysium Seal is a forbidden move the same move that I recently learned and was imprisoned in... It is powerful but not without drawbacks.... I have no problem passing this info on.. however my question is how do you know about these moves... Fa' rao asked. Suraisa moved by her aunts words..... so that was your reason she put her head down... I dont do this for power.. or to get stronger.. I do this you guys my family.. I told you im tired to seeing my faimly sent on missions while the elders sit back and do nothing and take credit for it.. to see you guys get thorwn away once they have no more use for.. The system of villages are to keep the little guys little and the big guys in charge.. I broke free and im trying to save you as well.. I d9ont want to destroy the place I call home by buring it to the ground btu by taking the system of villages out.. thats the true plan Suraisa said "How I know of the moves" said kaname "I learned about them and you during my visit to Takamagahara" he replied. "As well as gained a few interesting jutsu and items" he looked at Fa'rao. "I don't think you remember, everyone in our family chose to do what they do" she shakes her head. "No one has made us do anything we didn't want to do" a smile form on her face "only a power hungry leader will attempt to control the little people, if you had spend time with Himiko you would understand". interesting Fa' rao smiled I guess even after my removal from the world there were still stories about me.. Ill have to read these documents from this village... Now as far as the jutsu Amen-ra Karnak.. first one must have excellent chakra control and a dominating one at that.. then use your own chakra to created an Airspace that creates invisible walls that a person can neither see nor escape.. once you do that they will be compressed in this air space in which you chakra used to create the Airspace will act as an attraction force and forcibly rip or tear the chakra from their body. The more powerful the chakra signature of the person chakra your taking the more lethal the jutsu is to them.. basically the stronger they are the more vunerable they are to this move.... Once you rip thier chakra out it will take the form of thier body and form there you can absorb it yourself or do whatever you want with it Fa' rao stated.. I hope you listened because I will not explain it again I believe they chose this because they had no choice if you refused to do as the village elders demanded or ordered do you think they would just allow you to just contiune to live peacefully. Imagine the backlash that would follow up on wishing not to serve the village whole heartedly.. Suraisa said... I dont think they would just say okay maybe next time or its fine there will be action taken for such a choice